It's Hot
by chaejinkeyne
Summary: Kuroko is in heat. Akashi does his job. ABOverse. But really, it's just another pwp... (I suck at titles and summaries)


Yup, here's a pwp for you perverts to enjoy.

Quick explanation of this verse, just normal humans with ABO rankings. Omegas have natural lubricating assholes and scent glands that release pleasure pheromones when bitten. Alphas will knot their mates just cause it's natural and anything else you don't understand just leave it in the comments, I will try to answer it. (Zzz, I'm just really lazy right now)

Not beta-ed, apologies for spelling and grammar mistakes. Author's note at the end.

Disclaimer: Only the plot (which is almost non-existent) belongs to me, and the writing of course.

Words: 2,241

* * *

><p>Calm and quiet; only the sound of fingers typing on keyboards and papers being handled could be heard in this small cozy office. Kuroko was at his desk working on the project that was ongoing for his team. There was no signs, no warnings. He should have taken better care. But he couldn't prevent it from happening anyways.<p>

"Kuroko...?" He looked up at the call. Kagami was looking over the partition into his cubicle, his face tensed as he tried to keep a straight face.

"You smell..." Kuroko was puzzled as he sniffed himself. No, there wasn't any stench...

"Kagami-kun, what are yo-"

The sudden bloom of heat that erupted in his lower body cut him off mid-line, finally he understood what Kagami meant. Standing up abruptly, he announced to the rest that he would be taking the rest of the day off. They nodded in understanding as Kuroko scurried off. Usually he would have known better and taken a day or two off before his heat hit him. But he had been so involved in the current project that he had lost count.

There was nothing Kuroko hated more than taking the train home when his heat was ongoing, and even more so when it was crowded. Even though he had left the office early, it was already the beginning of the rush hour. Doing his best to hold his scent in, Kuroko squeezed himself into the corner, hiding the tent of his pants with his briefcase, hoping that no one would pick up on it. However, he wasn't so lucky; someone standing directly behind him had gotten a whiff of his heat scent and was getting aroused by it. He could hear the pants of the other as he leaned closer, a hand creeping round his waist, causing a shiver through his body.

"Stop..." Kuroko hissed, knowing that the other can hear him clearly.

But the hand was unrelenting, slowly wandering its way down, before cupping his erection, giving it a squeeze. He bit back a moan, forcing his hips to keep still. He could feel the other's erection rubbing against his behind. The heat stirring his lower body grew stronger, his own breath quickening. He tried to push the hand away, his grip on his control slowly loosening. The heat of another body pressed against him, the dominant scent of the other filling his lungs, his own urge getting stronger as time passes, all these were making his mind go blank. Kuroko was almost ready to let himself go, to answer his instinct.

Almost.

The chime of the train announcement shot through his head; he had reached his stop. Quickly collecting himself, Kuroko pushed through the crowd and forced his way away from the stranger and out of the train. Once he was about a safe distance from the train station, he slowed to a walk. He needed to get back home before he gets attacked by another. Picking up his pace, Kuroko made his way to the largest estate in that area.

Upon entering he was greeted by a butler, who extended his help with Kuroko's belongings. Unlike usual, Kuroko handed over his things and he managed to rasp out the most important question on his mind, "Is Akashi-kun home?"

"Of course, Kuroko-sama. He is in his study at the moment, but he had requested not to be disturbed. Though I am sure you would be of exception."

Taking off his shoes, Kuroko let go of all pretense, knowing that his scent would precede him and notify his mate of his situation. By the time he reached the study, he opened the door and true enough, Akashi was standing near the door, as if about the to open it himself.

Seeing how eager the Omega was, Akashi smirked, opening his arms, "Come here, Tetsuya."

That was all the permission Kuroko needed before leaping into the other's arms, kissing him passionately. He felt the other pull away from a short moment, the soft click of the lock moving into place followed after. Pressing his body against the taller one, Kuroko buried his face into the neck before him, taking in the scent of his Alpha. The scent that made his body tremble, the scent that commanded his submission, the scent that he loved.

"You smell so delicious, Tetsuya."

"You too, Akashi-kun..."

Pulling away slightly, Akashi forced him to look into his eyes, "What did I tell you, Tetsuya?"

"Ah... I'm sorry... Seijuurou."

"That's better." Akashi whispered onto his lips before covering them with his own as they started another tongue battle. His hands began wandering; unbuttoning the other's shirt, letting his hands caress the skin presented to him. The strained whimper made him smirk into the kiss. The feeling of his cool hands against his heated body brought a blush to Kuroko's cheeks and an immense relief to his heated body.

"Sei... Seijuurou.." He murmured over and over. Akashi moved down, kissing the lovely expanse of his skin as he went, not forgetting to leave marks along the way. But as he reached his waist, he stopped, body tensed.

"Tetsuya, why do I smell another on you?"

Kuroko whined when the other stopped, looking down at him he admitted, "Someone tried to touch me in the train..."

Highly embarrassed that couldn't keep his body untouched, Kuroko crumbled to his knees, burrowing his face into the shoulder of the Alpha, seeking his protection. Akashi was beyond pissed, "I don't know who he is. But I will look for him, I will sniff him out, and I will take him down." No one gets away with touching what was his.

The aggressive side of his mate was always such a turn-on for him. "I know you will find him, I don't doubt it. But..." Rolling his hips, letting his erection rubbed against the other, pulling the other closer to brush their noses together, "I need you now..." Akashi's demeanor changed in an instant. The angry dissipated, a thick layer of lust replacing it in his eyes.

"Tell me, how do you want it?"

A multitude of ideas ran through Kuroko's mind, but they could work on those once he gets what he needs.

"Just fuck me, I need you in me," he moved closer to his ear, whispering, "hard and fast." This only served to widen the smirk on Akashi's face. He was pushed down, the faint sound of his belt unbuckling reached his ears. Yes, finally things were moving along.

The cool air against his bare erection cause him to thrust his hips upwards. His pants slide off easily. A wet patch in front was obvious, Akashi rubbed his finger against it, causing the body below to let out a whine. He pulled down the light blue boxers, watching the string of natural lubricant draw longer before breaking.

"My, you are so wet, Tetsuya... So ready for me..." Akashi slicked his fingers in the excess substance, bringing it up to Kuroko's lips, making him suck his own liquid. He rubbed his erection against the hole, feeling it twitch from his teasing.

"Seijuurou, please..."

"Let me enjoy this, Tetsuya"

He pressed Kuroko's legs together, rubbing himself between his thighs, making sure that his mate can feel it against his hole.

"N-no... Sei, please... Ngh, p-please..."

Akashi ignored the other's words, running his hand down his chest, making sure to brush his fingers against his nipples. He bend down and licked his scent gland, sucking on it and leaving a mark for others to see. Kuroko was moaning, unable to handle the pleasures he was feeling, yet it wasn't enough.

"Please... I-inside... C-come inside..."

"No," Akashi continued torturing the other with nips and kisses, his hands relentless in their endeavor of exploiting every pleasure spot, driving the Omega crazy with the growing heat.

Unable to take anymore of the Alpha's teasing touches, Kuroko flipped them both. There was a glimpse of surprise in the dominant's eyes, but it was too fast for the other to notice. Akashi was expecting him to forcefully take what he needed, he just hadn't expected it to be this early. He must really be feeling it. Grinding down on the other, Kuroko busied his hands with undoing the shirt of the other, letting his hands roam the unveiled skin presented to him. The feeling of the hard, well-formed abs brought a groan to his lips.

"So eager..."

Kuroko ignored him and took his erection in to his hands, guiding it to his hole. It slipped in easily; the lubricant easing the movement. Kuroko moaned loudly, relief filling him as he felt the stretch. Akashi groaned as the heat engulfed him. Kuroko rolled his hips, trying to get his body used to the stretch quickly. Once he was comfortable enough, he rested his hands on Akashi's legs, widening his own legs, he began riding his hips up and down, letting the Alpha's cock slide in and out. The hand caressing his abdomen increased his pleasure, causing him to moan louder. Akashi pulled the smaller body towards him, making the hands release their hold on his legs and instead landing on the floor above his shoulders. He latched on to one nipple, sucking and biting as he fondled the other between his fingers. Kuroko shouted as the pleasures shook his core, never once did his hips stopped moving.

"Sei- Ah- I-I'm com- Ah! Ahh! Ngh... Coming!" He moved his hips faster, pushing himself past the breaking point. He came with a loud shout, his seed splattering between their two bodies. His body was twitching in the aftermath, laying against the other.

"You came without being touched."

"Mmh... Seijuurou..." He was pulled into a kiss, sucking on the other's tongue. He knew his mate has yet to come. Pulling out, Kuroko moved down, coming in line with what had just drove him to completion. He wrapped his lips around the head, lightly sucking as he slowly slide down, taking in more. He peeked up to the other. He could see the dark look in his eyes, he could feel the thick meat down his throat; letting out a moan, he watched the red eyes disappear behind eyelids as a shaky breath came from the other's lips. He bobbed his head up and down, feeling himself get hard again. He wanted to feel his mate in him again!

Releasing the cock with a gasp, the Omega rubbed his legs together, "Seijuurou, I need you inside me again..."

"On the table."

Kuroko knew what Akashi wanted. Getting to his feet, he rested his upper body on the desk after pushing aside the items. He stuck out his hips, spreading his legs as wide as he could. His two hands held his butt cheeks apart, letting the taller one have a full view of his twitching hole.

"Seijuurou..." He gasped, feeling the other moved behind him, the head of his penis pressing against his hole, but not quite going in. The Alpha licked his neck, teeth brushing against his scent glands, he knew what he was going to do.

Teeth sank in as his hole was breached once again. Kuroko screamed, moans following after as two intense pleasures filled his body. Mating and getting marked by his mate were the two best things, having both at the same time drove him insane. Kuroko was moaning and screaming without a care.

Akashi drilled his hips fast, slapping his hips against the other's ass. Licking up the wound, he enjoyed listening to the squelching sound as he fucked the other into oblivion. The table creek under the force of his thrusts, but that didn't matter. Watching his submissive cling on to the last of his sanity was more interesting.

Kuroko clawed at the table, tightly gripping the edge. The rhythmic thrusts hitting his prostate drove his body mad; his knees buckled, unable to support himself.

His mind was blank; all he knew was his lover's name.

He let out a whine when he felt Akashi pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. Before a complain could form on his lips, he was flipped around, legs spread impossibly wide, his hole gaping. Subconsciously, he knew; the Alpha was nearing his end, he always like knotting him face-to-face.

With one hand gripping the edge of the table above his head, the other clenching his partner's shirt, he tugged him into a ravishing kiss, rolling his hips instinctively. A low growl indicated his success in riling him up, his cock ramming into him again.

Kuroko squealed, a sound he would deny ever making, as he felt his own climax approaching. It was a flurry of senses, the familiar build-up in his groin; he was arching his back, screaming out as his orgasm hit him.

The cum covered his body. Like a doll whose strings was cut, his body slumped against the table, panting heavily. A warm sensation filled him inside as he felt Akashi come inside, his knot restricting his movements.

Kuroko was too tired to move, feeling his mate sniff and kiss his scent gland, his hands lightly massaging his tensed muscles.

"Feeling better?" Akashi was holding his face in one hand, brushing his lips against his jaw.

"Hmm," Kuroko hummed back, basking in the afterglow and enjoying the connection they had. Lazily he brought his hand to run through the blood red hair; closing his eyes, he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Sleep, we'll continue later."

* * *

><p>Hurhur, no continuation, so don't ask for one.<p>

This fic goes out to my readers of _Sky Blue, Blood Red_, I apologize for the lack of updates. Don't expect any for quite some time, I have a terrible writer's block on that plot. (Or maybe I'm not made out for plots...)

I know there was a break somewhere in the middle, but I just wanna Akashi to say the all-famous Taken 2 quote (albeit it's edited)  
>I may be planning to write more of these kinds of stories since they seem to come to me more easily than "big" projects.<p>

I'll probably pick up on other pairings from different fandoms too.

That's it for now~

_End of transmission _


End file.
